Lies
by Skovko
Summary: Dean ran into Carmella and Cass three weeks ago at a bar. He doesn't remember the rest of the evening after drinking with them, but now Carmella sits down with him and tells him the truth. It has consequences but she promises to keep it a secret if he breaks his girlfriend instead.
1. Daddy

Dean looked surprised when Carmella sat down next to him in catering. He didn't have much to do with the woman or her boyfriend Cass. Last time he even spoke to her was three weeks ago when they happened to meet by accident in a bar. He had shared a couple of beers with the couple. Apparently way more than he could handle because he had no memory of the rest of the night. He woke up naked and alone next morning. His own girlfriend Aya hadn't been on the road that week due to shooting a cameo in a tv show.

"You've been avoiding me," Carmella said.  
"Hardly," Dean put on a sideways smile. "I've been here the entire time. Anything you want?"  
"You, daddy," she said.

He coughed as he choked on his own spit. He couldn't have heard what he had just heard. Carmella wanting him. Carmella calling him daddy. It made no sense.

"I'm pregnant," she continued.  
"Congratulations," he said.  
"It's yours," she said.  
"That's impossible. We've never been together," he said.  
"Haven't we?" She smirked. "Because three weeks ago I ended up in your bed. Sorry for sneaking out during the night. Jeez, we were so drunk. I forgot to tell you I'm not on the pill but you didn't seem eager to use a condom anyway. You're gonna be a daddy, Dean."  
"Is this a joke?" He growled. "Because I tell you, I'm about one second from losing it. This is not funny."

She turned her phone around and showed him the pictures on it. There they were in bed together. They were both naked. They had to have been taken after sex because he looked like he was already asleep.

"No joke," she said. "Congratulations, daddy."  
"What the fuck do you want from me?" He asked.  
"Not much. I don't need money, and Cass is gonna be there as the father. However, there is this one thing I want," she said.  
"What?" He barked.  
"Break up with Aya," she said.  
"No," he said.  
"Or I'll tell her everything and show her the pictures," she said. "Break up with her and she'll never know. And I don't want you to just break her heart. I want you to break her for good. Do that and the entire world will be told it's Cass's child."

She stood up with a cruel smile on her face, blew a kiss in the air, and walked out of catering. He was left feeling hollow and hurt. Aya could never know. Whatever had happened that night, it hadn't been him. He would never cheat on her. She was his everything.

He managed to get through the show and back to their hotel room without acting differently than normal. He watched her as she undressed, humming like she always did. His perfect, beautiful, havana brown haired, forest green eyed woman. She undressed down to her baby pink underwear with the red flowers. He loved that set. He had bought it for her. He took his eyes off her and looked at the wall instead.

He was about to break her heart. He couldn't tell her about Carmella. He knew she'd never forgive infidelity. Not after that ex of hers. Back then she didn't have the confidence she had now, and she let him walk all over her again and again. When she found Dean, she told him that was the only thing she could never forgive. She couldn't go through that again. He knew he had to do what Carmella had asked. He had to leave her. He would lose her no matter what, he would be the asshole no matter what, but at least she wouldn't feel the intense heartbreak of knowing he had slept with another woman.

"Dean?" She asked.

He looked up in her eyes and she looked worried.

"What's wrong? You look like something's bothering you," she said.  
"I... Ehm... Fuck!" He said.

He stood up, strode towards her, and pulled her into his arms. He almost crushed her from how tight he hugged her. He knew it was the last time, and he needed it bad. He started crying down in her hair. He never wanted to let her go.

"Dean! Hey Dean, look at me!" She demanded. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't do this anymore," he said.  
"Do what?" She asked.

He let go of her and took a step backwards. His heart was breaking like never before. There was no turning back. He would lose her no matter what he said.

"I'm breaking up with you," he said.  
"What? Just like that?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you were just a rebound from Renee anyway," he said.

He had delivered the perfect blow. He was the perfect asshole. The guy she could be angry with. The guy she could tell all her friends that she wanted to stab for ever playing her like that. Rather that than the cheating guy who apparently didn't have enough in her.

"I was just a rebound?" She asked.  
"Yeah, it was fun for a while but I'm not having fun anymore," he said.  
"If I was just a rebound, then why are you crying?" She asked.

Fuck those tears. No woman ever made him cry like this before. He hadn't been able to control it but now he had to. He dried his eyes with his hands and found that cold son of a bitch hidden deep inside him.

"You were just a charity case, alright? I only wanted to fuck you one night because no one else wanted to bother with you. It turned out you're pretty good in bed so I kept you around to keep my dick wet," he said. "Don't sweat about it, darling. We had a fun run, right?"

She looked down as tears started running down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, apologize, and tell her over and over how much he loved her and that she was the only one for him. It was better this way. There was a kid coming, and if she knew it was Dean's and not Cass's, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She would probably quit wrestling all together. This way she would stay around and keep doing what she loved. And one day she would find someone else to love, and he would let her. No matter how much it might hurt.

"Get out," she said lowly.

Her voice was barely above a whisper and it cracked as she spoke. He nodded even though she didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the floor while he packed his suitcase in record speed. He threw his key card on the bed and left the room. He walked further down the hall until he reached Roman's door. He started knocking on it until Roman opened. Seeing his friend on the other side made him break down into a sobbing mess.

"Wow, Dean," Roman said surprised. "Shit, what's going on?"

Dean was pulled into the room and he felt Roman's arms embrace him in a hug.

"Talk to me," Roman said.  
"We broke up," Dean cried.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"Because I'm the biggest asshole to ever walk this earth," Dean answered. "I don't wanna talk about it, Roman. I just need a place to crash tonight."  
"Okay," Roman said. "You can sleep here. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen."


	2. Touch me

It had been two long weeks where Dean had been alone. Every bed in every hotel room felt cold. The sheets were mocking him, the walls were closing in on him, every room was laughing at him.

He drank. He drank every night and way more than he should. He kept sober during the days, and he was always professional inside the ring, but each night he drank until he passed out drunk, crying himself to sleep. No one knew. Roman didn't even know. He still hadn't told Roman why they had broken up.

He saw her everyday on the road. In every arena she would be. She ignored him, avoided him like the plague. He let her. He would look at her, pine over her, but he didn't walk up to her. It was better this way. The five months they had been together had been the best of his life but that was over now. No one would ever know he had been ready to ask her to move in with him. At least he had never gotten to ask. He had planned on doing it when they went home from the road that next day. Carmella's timing had been perfect when it came to that.

"Hey, are you alright?" Roman asked.

Dean raised his head at the sound of his best friend's voice. The locker room was always busy so he hadn't noticed Roman had come out there. He should have paid attention to the monitor. Roman had closed with the main event. The show was over, and Dean still sat there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, just tired," Dean lied.  
"Bullshit," Roman gave a little smile. "It's okay to be sad. You still don't wanna talk about it?"  
"No," Dean said.  
"Okay, but we're going out then," Roman said.  
"Roman," Dean sighed.  
"No, I'm not taking no for an answer," Roman said. "When I'm done with my shower, we'll go out. And don't even think about running off while I shower. I know your hotel room and I'll knock down the door if I have to."

Dean of course waited until Roman was done. It didn't matter to him where he drank as long as he got to drink. He was drowning his sorrows. It wasn't working at all but it was better than to feel the constant pain inside him.

They walked into a crowded club. The kind of place where everyone could hide among everybody and no one really knew each other. They found an empty table and sat down. Dean had barely made it to his seat when his eyes caught that familiar havana brown hair on the other side of the dance floor.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

He followed Dean's gaze and he too saw Aya sitting there along with Baron.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know she would be here," he said.  
"What is she doing with him?" Dean snarled.  
"Hey, don't do that to yourself. Baron's married. She's allowed to have friends," Roman said.  
"He better not be touching her!" Dean growled.  
"And he won't," Roman sighed. "I'm getting us beers."  
"Whiskey," Dean looked at Roman. "I want whiskey. Buy a bottle."

Dean was drinking fast. Roman normally kept up with his friend but this time he was holding back. He had a feeling he would have to drag a very drunk Dean back to the hotel later.

"I'm gonna go take a piss," Roman said. "Stay out of trouble."  
"What exactly do you think I can do in that short time?" Dean asked.  
"A whole lot of damage," Roman chuckled.

He crossed the dance floor, and Dean followed him with his eyes. He looked over at Aya and Baron just in time to see Baron get up too and also walk towards the bathrooms. Aya got up and walked over to the bar. The alcohol inside Dean took over. He got up and walked over to the bar too.

"Aya," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I miss you."

He caught the scent of flowers from her hair before she pushed her way out of his arms. She turned around and gave him a hard stare.

"Fuck off!" She growled.  
"Please!" He begged her. "I love you."

He reached for her but she stepped away from him. He followed her step by step until her back collided with the wall. He trapped her against the wall, his drunk mind not willing to let her get away again. The last two weeks had been hell on earth, and he was about to release everything inside him. He had his hands on her hips, and he leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head but that didn't stop him. Instead he kissed up her neck.

"Come on, darling," he said. "I need you so bad."  
"Go away," she said.  
"Touch me!" He begged.

He grabbed both her hands and placed them on his chest. As soon as he let go, she dropped her arms down her sides again. She refused to touch him or even look at him. He grabbed her head with both his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Touch me! Touch me! Fucking touch me!" He yelled beggingly.

He was yanked away by a pair of strong hands. He knew without looking that it was Roman.

"Time to go home!" Roman snarled in his ear.  
"No, please!" Dean fought against his friend. "I just wanna hold her!"  
"But you won't!" Roman growled. "We're leaving, Dean! Don't make me hurt you!"

Roman was stronger and more sober so Dean couldn't really fight against him. Instead he found himself inside a cab shortly after. He broke down in the cab, sobbing down in his hands. Roman kept a hand on his back, slowly stroking it to comfort him. After the short cab ride, he followed Roman. Soon after they were inside Roman's hotel room.

"I was gonna give you all the time you needed but after tonight you gotta tell me what the hell happened between you two," Roman said.

Dean dumped down on the floor and leaned his back up against the wall. He looked up at Roman through tear filled eyes.

"I cheated on her," he said.  
"I find that hard to believe," Roman laughed.

It sounded absurd to him. Dean would never cheat on Aya. There was a bigger chance that Baron would cheat on his wife with Aya tonight, and that would never happen either. He looked at Dean but Dean didn't laugh. He was dead serious.

"Wait, you cheated on her? How did that happen?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I was in a bar and I ran into Carmella and Cass, and now Carmella is pregnant and it's mine," Dean said.  
"Carmella's not pregnant," Roman said.  
"She says she is and that it's mine. She has pictures of us together but I don't remember, Roman. I don't remember anything," Dean said.  
"Dean, you're a fucking moron!" Roman looked at the ceiling briefly. "Carmella's been wrestling everyday. Do you really think she would be wrestling if she's pregnant?"

Dean blinked several times. His mind was working in overdrive. He suddenly felt sober. He jumped up and ran out of Roman's room.

"Dean!" Roman yelled. "Don't!"

Dean almost knocked over a couple that came out of the elevator. He jumped in and hit the button for his floor. He saw Roman come running out of his room but the elevator door closed before Roman got there. Dean rode up to his own floor. It was only because he had seen Carmella walk into the room across from his own earlier that day that he knew where she was. He ran from the elevator to her door, pounding on it like crazy. She tore the door open with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She barked.

She screamed in fear as Dean's hands closed around her throat. He forced her backwards into her room and up against the nearest wall. She scratched at his hands but he didn't let go. He heard footsteps, and Roman appeared in the open door. He grabbed Dean's wrists but this time he couldn't make Dean let go.

"Dean," he spoke softly. "Let go. Don't hurt her."  
"Are you pregnant?" Dean stared at Carmella.  
"Dean, please!" She begged.  
"Tell me the truth! Are you fucking pregnant?" He yelled.  
"No," she admitted.

He finally let go and she gasped for air. She didn't get any time to recover before he threw a punch at her face. He had never hit a woman in his life before but there was a first time for everything and Carmella deserved it. He didn't even feel sorry.

"Enough!" Roman pushed Dean out of the room. "Go to your room, Dean! Now!"

Dean turned around, walked the few steps to his door, and let himself inside. Roman was checking up on Carmella when Dean closed the door. He took out his phone and tried calling Aya. He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her and explain everything. It went straight to voicemail and he had no clue which room she was in. It would have to wait until next day at the arena.


	3. Working overtime

When Dean woke up next morning completely sober, he realized that talking with Aya still wasn't gonna be as easy as he thought. Carmella might not be pregnant but that didn't make him any less of a cheater. He had seen the pictures. He had been naked in bed with Carmella. He was still doomed.

Roman gave him an ass chewing unlike any other when they met up in the arena. It didn't matter what Carmella had done. Dean was never allowed to put his hands on a woman. Dean knew Roman was right but he still didn't feel bad about doing it. After talking about it, and Dean telling Roman everything that had happened, they went down to watch the ring being assembled. They were standing there when Cass suddenly walked down to them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean asked.  
"To talk," Cass held up his hands. "I swear, I come in peace. No dirty tricks or anything but it's important, Dean. So please, just give me a minute."  
"One minute!" Dean stared Cass down.

Cass nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Tick tock," Dean said.  
"Right," Cass nodded. "I drugged you."  
"Huh?" Dean asked.  
"That day at the bar. You and Carmella never slept together. I took those photos and then we left," Cass said.

Dean took a step forward but Roman pushed him back right away.

"Stay calm," Roman said.  
"I'm calm," Dean held up his hands. "Why the fuck would you do that to me, Cass?"  
"Have you ever been so deeply in love that you'll do anything for a second chance? Carmella dumped me a while back but she promised me we could get back together if I helped her with this," Cass said. "She didn't follow through on that promise."  
"So now you're here to clear your conscience because you couldn't get laid," Dean couldn't believe it. "Fan-fucking-tastic!"

If it hadn't been for Roman still holding a hand on Dean's shoulder, Dean would have launched on Cass in a heartbeat.

"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Vince apparently told Carmella she would get another title shot and then he changed his mind. Carmella was supposed to win Money In The Bank again, and you already know Aya's running around with that briefcase now," Cass said.  
"So Carmella's blaming Aya for that?" Roman looked surprised. "God damn it! She knows that Vince makes all the calls."  
"I know that!" Cass raised his voice. "But in her mind she thought that if she somehow got rid of Aya, she would be next in line again."  
"You broke us up over a title shot?" Dean asked. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Cass never got a chance to answer that because a runner came sprinting towards them and stopped in front of Dean.

"Dean," he said. "You're needed in Hunter's office right now."

Dean had no idea what that was about but the second he stepped into the office and saw Carmella in there with a black eye, he knew it was bad. Of course she had run her mouth about him hitting her.

"I'll save you the trouble of asking. Yeah, I hit her," Dean said.  
"We have a zero violence policy," Hunter said.  
"You don't understand, Hunter," Dean started. "She told me..."  
"I don't give a fuck what she said or did. You don't hit a woman in this company. Ever! You're fired, Dean. Pack your things and go," Hunter said.  
"Fired? No, wait, I can explain," Dean tried.  
"Leave now or I'll have you removed," Hunter said.

A lot of thoughts ran through Dean's mind in that second. He couldn't leave like this. Not without seeing Aya first.

"Shit!" He muttered.

He stormed out of the office, calling Aya's name as he ran down the halls. He knew Hunter had already called security and they would catch him soon enough. It felt like luck was on his side when Aya turned a corner he was running towards. He sprinted towards her, wrapping his arms around her, not letting go no matter how hard she fought against him.

"It was all lies," he said. "I never meant what I said to you. I never wanted to leave you. Carmella and Cass lied to me. You need to hear me out. It's important. I'm not gonna leave without..."

He was yanked away by security.

"Get him out of here!" Hunter barked.  
"No, wait, I gotta tell her," Dean argued.  
"Now!" Hunter growled.

He was being dragged down the hall, kicking and screaming, his eyes constantly on her.

"I love you, Aya! I love you so fucking much!" He was being pulled past Roman. "Tell her, Roman! Tell her the truth!"

Roman watched as Dean was being dragged around a corner. Dean's voice got lower and lower and then it was gone. Someone stepped up next to him and he turned his head to look at Aya.

"We need to talk," he said.  
"I don't wanna hear it," she said.  
"Tough shit because you're going to," he said. "I don't care if you'll answer me or even believe me but you're gonna hear what Dean didn't get to tell you before they dragged his ass out of here."

They could only ban Dean from the arena. He was still allowed to stay in the hotel room that he had booked. He watched the show that night. Aya cashed in her briefcase but she didn't get to hold up the title. She lost. Dean let out a sigh. It could only be because they were punishing her for what he had done. Their bosses probably didn't know about them breaking up yet. This wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything wrong but she was paying the price.

He found the cheap bottle of vodka in his suitcase. He unscrewed the lid but he didn't put the bottle to his lips as usual. He stared at the clear liquid and then walked out to pour it all out in the sink. Fourteen days of drinking was enough. He didn't wanna turn into an alcoholic. He would suck it up and deal with the heartbreak he had caused.

He went back to bed and watched the rest of the show. Once again Roman was closing the main event. He and Drew had a hot feud going. The audience was sucking it up. Dean smiled. At least his best friend still got to live the dream.

After the show he zapped through channels for a long time. A knock sounded on the door. He looked at his phone. 11.30 PM. It had to be Roman that stopped by for a late night talk since he knew Dean was still there. He opened the door and to his surprise he found Aya standing there.

"Hi," he said astounded. "I saw the show. It's not okay they punished you like that."  
"They didn't punish me. I quit," she said.  
"You what? You quit?" He asked.  
"My contract is up next month. I told them I wouldn't resign and I asked to be released today instead," she said. "Can I come in or what, or do we have to have this conversation in the open door?"

She pushed him aside and walked in uninvited but he wasn't about to argue with that. He closed the door before she got cold feet and ran out of there again.

"Roman told me," she said.  
"Thank fuck," he smiled.  
"You still lied to me, Dean. You fucking lied to me, and everything you said still hurts," she said.  
"So where does that leave us?" He asked.  
"I don't know if I can ever trust you again," she answered.

He closed the gap between them fast and pulled her into his arms. She wasn't fighting the hug. Instead she hugged him back. That was a step in the right direction.

"You can," he said. "I promise you that you can trust me. I'm so sorry, darling. I should have known better. I should have told you everything. I just didn't want to hurt you more than necessary."  
"It only made sense in your mind," she said.  
"I know. My mind is so fucking messed up that I don't think things through. What I did was wrong. Dead wrong," he started crying. "Please, don't tell me I lost you."

He felt her fingers dive under his tee. Her nails lightly ran up and down his back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"You're gonna have to work for it," she said.  
"I'll do anything," he said.  
"Anything?" She asked.

She stepped out of his arms with a smirk on her face. He couldn't help but smile back. He could see the old Aya, his Aya, behind that look in her eyes.

"You're gonna cook breakfast and dinner everyday for the first month," she said.  
"Just the first month?" He poked out his tongue.  
"And take out won't do. I mean, really cook," she said.  
"Deal," he said. "My place or yours?"  
"Our place," she winked. "We're moving in together."  
"We are?" He grinned widely.  
"You're gonna help me pack, and you'll carry all my shit for me. And after that you'll start calling every indie buddy you have to find somewhere that'll hire us both," she said.  
"You can count on it," he said.

He took a step forward and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"That's it?" He asked.  
"No," she smirked. "You gotta own up to me the best way I can think of."  
"And that is?" He was already licking his lips.  
"That tongue is gonna be working overtime for a long time," she said.

He grabbed her behind her neck, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Get on the bed, darling," he said. "I'll have you cum over and over with my tongue. And when you beg me to stop, I'll fucking tie you to the bed and continue. I won't stop until either my jaw gives out or my tongue goes numb."


End file.
